Servant of the Will of 'D'
by Hirouka Miyou
Summary: This is a One Piece x OC story: Ren is a girl who's left by her father and twin big brothers when she is 12 years old. 3 years have passed and now Ren is 15. Following her ancestors that's a Pirate along with her family tradition of "Servant of the 'Will of 'D'". Ren went on a journey to find this 'D' person and to meet up with her father and big brothers that is in Grand Line.
1. Chapter 1

**Servant of the 'Will of D'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Ren**

* * *

The smell of the sea goes through my nose; the wind breeze flutters my hair, the sound of the waves splashing back and forth sounds like rhythm of music in my ears, unconsciously…I hummed. My name is Ren; I live in an island located in East Blue, one of the four main seas in this Pirate time. My father always said that the seas is vast and you can meet amazing people out there, I wondered, _is it true? _

Ever since I was a kid, I never went out of the island so I don't really know about these 'vast' seas and amazing people out there in the seas. Our family's ancestors are all pirates, means I'm the descendant of Pirates. My family got a tradition passed on to new generations that is "Servant of the Will of 'D'" I wondered what does that mean? What is "Will of 'D'"? When I'm small I don't get a thing what is 'D', but as I grow up, I think I understand little by little what is meant by 'D' and my role is becoming clear the "Servant of the 'Will of 'D'".

A month later, I heard news through the Newspaper seagull; it's a letter from both of my big brothers that sail the seas when they step on the age of 15, along with my dad that is now in his 20's. Both of my twin big brother's letter, it says:

'_Hey! It's been a while, Ren…how are you? Are you fine? Kyou and I have finally found the person that I have to serve, his name is Portgas. D. Ace…he's right now a Second Division captain in Whitebeard ship…since you almost stepped the age of 15, you have to sail the seas and find the person who you need to serve, I know you don't like it, but it's our family tradition, if you want to meet us again along with dad, we'll see each other in Grand Line. -Kyou&Van-"_

The next letter is from my father, to summarize it, he also found the person he have to 'serve' named Monkey D Dragon. I don't really care much about this family tradition because I really don't like it somehow, like my brothers said, but deep inside I do want to see my brothers and Dad…I miss them a lot. However, to step in Grand Line that rumors said is a dangerous sea that's also called 'The Graveyard of Pirates', I have no other choice but to find this person with 'D' that carries the "Will of 'D'", I decide to take off the next day because I really can't wait to meet my twin brothers along with Dad.

At night, I can't sleep at all because of my determination to meet with Dad and my twin brothers...It's time for me to leave this island…getting reminded all of a sudden by how much people in this island took care of me as their own family when my brothers and dad left…tears swelling up in my eyes. I feel sad because I have to leave this island soon.

* * *

The next day, Sunlight comes through the window, and its warm light touches my face that awakes me from my sleep, _today is the day _I thought as I stretched out my arms and stepped out of the bed, packing my bag in order to start my journey in search of this 'D' person to find and meet my dad in the dangerous sea they called 'Grand Line'.

As I step out of my house, people of this island gathered around my house bringing barrels full of food supplies and water, they know that someday I have to leave this island just like my family does, the head of the island, Fray, walk towards me and hug me tight in his arms and say gently "It's time for you to leave this island, Ren…" as he said with his sad voice that I can guess he's crying. My heart feel touched that I started to cry too, all these happy memories I spent in this island, all the kind and caring people that took care of me along with the time I spent playing with the kids, I'll never forget about it, these all happy memories…I'll always treasured it in my heart, someday I will return to this island.

Time passed and I've calmed down, I started to walk down towards the harbor where a small boat is waiting full of food supplies for my journey, kids and friends that I played with come running towards me, shouting my name and hug me, since I don't want to see their sad faces, I ride my small boat with a smile on my face.

As the wind blows my sail and the small boat started to move, bringing my weapons, I waved my hand and shout "Everyone! Take care! Someday, I'll return to this island!" Everyone hearing my words waved back at me and shouted back "Don't catch a cold!" As I heard those words, tears once again filled my eyes as the island looks more smaller and smaller and I sailed my very first journey towards the Horizon to see these 'vast' seas and in order to meet this 'amazing people' especially the one with 'D' on his/her name. What will be waiting? What kind of adventures will I have? What kind of people are the ones in 'D' on his/her name? My heart filled with excitement.

* * *

**Extra: Ren's got a power of a Devil Fruit called 'Shizu Shizu no mi' a Devil fruit where she can conceal her presence while fighting; her weapon is chained swords, where she always kept it in her waist.**

**Please post reviews, it'll help me a lot.**

**This is my second story, hope readers enjoy it :3**

**-Hirouka Miyou-**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is the straw-hat boy?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but only Ren and her family**

* * *

It has been three days since I've start my journey in the sea; I still got enough food supplies for around a week. Across my boat, I saw a raven-black haired boy using straw-hat come towards my boat. I wondered _who that boy is. He's around 17…2 years older than me…_

He seems doesn't realize me and our boats cross each other, with that idiot, innocent face of his, I thought again: _What is he doing in this sea? _I saw him with a small, short pink-mushroom haired boy with large circle glasses, as his boat becoming smaller and smaller. As our small boat part ways, as I look back at that straw-hat boy's boat…unexpectedly six sea kings appear and surrounded that straw-hat boy's boat! As shock take me over, I quickly row back my boat to that straw hat boy's boat and take out my chained swords from my bag and jump.

From outside, I swiftly jump high and slash one of the six sea kings, at the same time that straw hat boy's hand stretched out and punch the other sea king saying the words "_Gomu gomu no pistol!" _when that straw hat boy say that, I know directly that the straw hat boy also got the power of a Devil's fruit that is Rubber Fruit and thus, he's a rubber man. However, the battle isn't ended yet.

That short pink-mushroom haired boy with large circle glasses suddenly got slapped by one of the six sea kings minus two to the sea, where I saw another sea king prepare to eat the other boy. I can save the pink haired boy but I'm worried about the straw hat boy that's going to fight four other huge sea kings. I'm in a pinch. I close my eyes and can't do anything until that straw hat boy's voice echoes through my ears '_Save Coby! You there! He's my friend! I can't let him die! I can take care of myself!'_ as I heard his voice loud and clear my body move on its own and jump through the air with all my might towards that short pink-mushroom haired boy with large circle glasses who he called 'Coby' and manage to save him who turns unconscious.

After saving Coby, seeing that straw hat boy in trouble, I quickly support him and the both of us manage to beat the rest of the four huge sea kings.

* * *

After beating the six sea kings and I put my weapons back to my waist, that straw hat boy walk towards my boat and bow saying 'Thank you so much for saving Coby!' I then smiled and reply him 'My pleasure.' The wave move and the straw hat boy's small boat toppled down. The straw hat boy fell to the sea '_SPLASH!' _And he became weak, all Devil Fruit user in exchange of getting strong powers, they're a 'Hammer' in the sea. Seeing the straw hat boy funny face that is desperately trying to get aboard, I laugh from my stomach and tease him a little by poking his hand that hold my boat side right after he fell to the sea. Laughing out loud, tears coming out from my eyes because he looks like a fish that can't swim!

After calming down a little, I helped him up to my boat as he panted hard gasping for breath before he get up and scold me with that idiot face of his which make me not scared but smiling and saying 'ok' all the time.

I asked him where do he wants to go and he said that he wants to go to the nearest island. I opened the map and the compass checking the nearest island and we found one. We'll reach the nearest island in a few hours.

In two hours, we reach the island and we start walking and chatting after anchoring my small boat in the harbor. While walking, Coby, that's conscious on the way asking my name and I answer 'My name is Ren.' Coby is the next one to introduce himself even though I know his name already, the last one is the straw hat boy which I'm surprised when I heard his name 'Monkey. D. Luffy'. I never thought I meet the one that I should serve this quickly the people that have 'D' in his/her name which carries the 'Will of D' in them which is the person who will stirs up the Great Pirate age.

* * *

(_From here on, Time Lapse will happen and that will be the start of the 'New World' Arc: Pirates vs Marines)_

_(Please Enjoy! In the next chapter! 'The Reunion of the twin brothers') ;3_

_Reviews will certainly helped me a lot during the story, ideas and other OC's are accepted. Keep on reading and follow my stories! -Hirouka Miyou- _


End file.
